Amy's Origins
by Finny-Kun Goddess
Summary: This is a story of my oc Amy Emily Lee's Origins. the 1st chapter has been edit a bit. mostly the ending.


**Disclamer: I don't not own Iron Man Armored Adventures. If I did, trust me, you would know**

* * *

Amy's Origins: Chapter 1

It was six months after the World War II, and Captain America was declared dead. There in a hospital, laid a sleeping women that looked to be 27. She dark red hair and blue-hazel eyes. Her name was Margret Ann "Peggy" Carter.

*crying*

"Wha..." Peggy said drowsy as she woke up. She looked to her right and saw a little baby in a hospital crib.

Just then a hot looking guy came in. He had black hair that was combed back and he had a black goatee. The guy wore a white dress shirt with black dress slacks. He placed his black suit jacket on the small two seat chair by the wall across from the bed that Peggy was laying in. He then walked over to Peggy to help her sit up, and he position the pillows behind her for support. He then walked to the small crib, picked up a small pink bundle and walked over to Peggy and handed the little one over to her.

"How are you Peggy?" the guy finally spoked, as Peggy cradle the baby.

"Ok, I guess." Peggy replied while smiling down at the baby. "So what brings you here Mr. Howard Anthony Stark? Shouldn't you be with your wife and son instead with me, hmm? She questioned the guy that was known as Howard Anthony Stark with curiosity

"He's here." Howard stated.

"What!" Peggy said as her eyes widen with shock "I see" *sniff* Peggy replied as tears started to forum in her eyes.

"Somehow, he found out what hospital you where staying at. But I was able to keep him occupied by flirting with one of the receptionist to keep him occupied while I warned you about it." Howard informed Peggy.

"Thank you How-" Peggy started thank him but was interrupted.

*BANG*

The door to Peggy's room swung open waking the baby up, thus causing the baby to cry.

"MARGARET ANN CARTER!" an elderly man yelled as he came barging into the room which only cause the baby to cry louder

"Well...there goes that plan" Howard whispered as Peggy hugged the baby closer to her.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Peggy asked angrily.

"I came here to get my daughter and have that thing dispose of." the man said as he pointed to the baby in Peggy's arms

"What! You can't do that! And besides that thing isn't a thing, its a living breathing human being." Howard said almost yelling at the man.

"I will not have my daughter mothering just any man's child, especially a puny weakling and most of all a nobody!" the man yelled.

"If you don't evacuate the premises of this hospital. I will be forced to call security and have them escort you out of here" Howard threaten the man.

The man growled and took his leave and left the hospital.

* * *

Later that day, when it was midnight. Some nurse came into room 207 and took a small pink bundle out of the hospital crib and left. As she leaves the room all secretly-like, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Stark" the nurse said as she scurry down the hall

"Ahh...ok?" Howard said as he walked into Peggy's room to check up on them. When he enter the room and walked to the crib. Only to find it empty. He then had a flashback when that nurse that bumped into him in the hallway. He released she had a small bundle in her arms.

When he relies that he took off running to find the nurse that took Peggy's baby, as he was looking he had called the police to report about the kidnapping. When he found her, he saw her handing the infant to some woman with green hair and a green corset and pants. Howard also saw Peggy's dad there too.

But before they left, the police arrived and arrest them but as they where about to put handcuff, Peggy's father the green hair lady got away but, the nurse that kidnapped the baby was arrested and the infant was given to Howard. It turned out that the nurse that took the baby was Howard's wife. When he found out he divorced her immediately and gained full custody of his nine mouth old son and a restraining order put his ex-wife even thou she was put to jail for live.

* * *

**So read and review. let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
